The Host Club Protecters!
by Japan-is-great
Summary: The host club needs to be protected by a new enemy! Why are they targeted and why does it matter? Im thinking and it might be a HaruhixCrona match up but im not sure yet. Medusas not good! Why would she be? I suck at keeping on storys sorry so this is pretty much on hold. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the hall's filled around me. What else was I supposed to do but wait? Maka and Soul soon appeared next to me, I slightly jumped, realizing there appearance. "Hi Crona!" Maka said "Are you ready to meet them?"

"N-No" I replied looking to the side.

"Oh, come on Crona it's a host club it's nothing much. You wont have to talk to them" said Soul I could tell he was iritaed.

"A-Alright, I-I'll go..." I said slowly, trying to make it sound as if I wasnt scared. Maka grabbed my hand and squeezed it then smiled up at me. I felt the light blush, nodded and stepped forward, to the room that holds people we need to protect.

~The host club is now open for business!~

* * *

The next chapter will be a flash back. I hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short! Oh, and I really love Crona, that's why it's in his/her's view. Thank you very much! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Soul, Maka, and Crona please go see Lord Death" said Stein looking up at the three.

"Yes sir!" said Maka grabing mine and Souls wrist's. "Come on Soul! Crona!" and she pulled us, down and out, even though we where walking ourselves.

"Could you let go Maka?" Soul said. "Your kinda hurting my wrist." Maka let go of a wrists.

"Sorry i'm just really exited! Oh, you guy's will really like this!" she yelped happily

"W-What?! W-What will we l-like!?" I said confused.

"Yes Maka, what do you mean? What will we like?" Soul breathed out stopping. I walk into him not noticing he stopped. I take a step back rubbing my nose. "Ah, sorry Crona" he said looking at me for only a second before turn back to Maka.

"Well...You'll see! Now come one!" she beconds us I walks to her and Soul now behind.

We walked down that creepy hall and now outside Lord Deaths room. Maka knock's I step back as Soul steps forward.

"Yes!?" said a cheerful voice from behind the door.

"We're here!" holerd Maka as she opened the door. "So have you found out who she's really targeting?"

"Yes I have, a club called the host club. Soul, Crona if you can please try to become a host. Maka please be an everyday guest." rushed out Lord Death "Defeat the enemy quickly or there will slowly be much more on your plate then the witch." Maka and Soul nodded. I nodded with them not really understanding. "You three will not have school uniforms there to much money. Thank you!" he clapped his hands together and dissaperd.

Maka smiled wide. "Now come on you herd him! We're going to Japan!" she squealed and ran out Soul walking behind her. I sped up, holding my arm, then slowed back down so my pace matched Souls.

"So, what are w-we doing?" I asked, my reply was nothing but a struge.

* * *

Ya well, Crona's gonna be a girl they just all think Crona's a boy (but maybe Haruhi) Anyway! Thank you for reading! Please review your thoughts! because I know i'm bad at this can't hurt for a little advise right?


	3. Chapter 3

Maka opened the doors of music room three. I jumped seeing how many people where there. Maka smiled wide pulling Soul and me into the room I tryed to stay back not wanting to be crowded by the many girls that had stood up to get a better look. "We are here as guest's!" Maka smiled looking at Kyoya "And these two would like to be host's!" She pulled Soul and me infront of here and walked to Kyoya pushing us his way.

"I see so you would like to make a resevation..." Maka nodded as Kyoya said this "And two audition's?" Maka nodded at this again smiling.

"Yes thats right!" She said "You're Kyoya right?" He nodded.

"And thats Tamaki the king, Hikaru and Karou the brother's, Hunny-sempi and Mori-sempi, and Haruhi." Kyoya gestered to each as he said there names i looked at him nervously as he pushed up his glasses.

"Okay so when's the audition?" Soul said taking a step back pushing me back with him.

"Oh right now if you like!" Yelled a voice very cerrfully behind us all it was the boy that Kyoya said was named Tamaki.

"Yes! That would be great! Right Soul, Crona?" Maka said I nodded slowly looking to the floor. Soul nodded two at least as far as I could tell.

"So! Soul and Crona!" yelped Tamaki. I nodded at my name glancing up at Tamaki.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

"So what do we do?" asked Soul right after I spoke.

"Could I join a table?" asked Maka right after Soul, it was like an asbbly line.

"Yes! Who would you like to join? And while you talk with them ill be with your friends um..." Tamaki said looking at Maka closely.

"Oh! My names Maka!" she said "Really? Thank you! Um...Ill go with Hunny and Mori!" She smiled wide i was looking at her carefully then shook my head and looked around I tighted my grip on my arm.

"So again, what do me and Crona do?" spoke up Soul. I looked at Tamaki quietly woundering the same thing.

"Ah! You don't know?" Tamaki said very happy really as Maka went to a table with as Kyoya said where Hunny and Mori.

"N-No we dont...S-Sorry..." I looked down not wanting Soul to speak for everything. I winced as Ragnarok yelled something in my head I couldent make it out so i sighed and mubbled "W-what did you say?" After a while he spoke more clearly and it came out as "Its a host club idiot! You talk to girls and make them happy!" I winced again I noticed Soul and Tamaki staring at me. "U-Um...S-Sorry I was thinking to my s-self!" I said and looked down.

"Ah okay!" Tamaki grinned "Well you ready? Im sure you'll do great!'' soul nodded and I could feel Tamaki waiting for me. I wanted to shake my head no but I was told to do this by Lord Death so I must. I nodded my head shifting on my feet. "Thats great! Okay How about...Crona you go with Haruhi over there" He pointed at Haruhi trying to look up into my face. I nodded again and started to walk. "And Soul will be with me!" Tamaki smiled happily pulling Soul with him to a couch of girls as I still very slowly went to Haruhi's table.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi smiled at me and pulled up a chair. I sat still looking down the girls around me smiling at me. I griped my arm nervously and glanced up at them all. "Hello Crona!" smiled three girls at the same time I flinched looking at them closely.

"U-Uh...H-Hello..." I said back then looked at Haruhi and he nodded.

"Well...Crona tell us about your self..." he asked still smiling I frowned thinking.

"U-Um...What do y-you mean?" I asked looking at Haruhi and then I winced as Ragnarok screamed in my head the words.

"Idiot! He wants to know what you like! What you like to do! Stupid Crona..."

Haruhi looked at me with slight worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Y-Yes! Yes im fine!" I spurted out then looked down quickly. "Do I have to answer?"

"No you dont if you dont want to" Haruhi said with a small smile.

"O-Oh okay..." I said back slowly looking up at the girls they all had sad looks on thier face's.

"Awww...Okay if you not feel comptrobul then fine..." They said sadly but the still went back to smiling.

* * *

**Not in Crona's P.O.V**

Soul looked at the girls closely and then a Tamaki who was talking to him but he and shut the noise from him off so he could think and then a girls voice poped up. "Is your hair natral like that?" He nodded.

"Oooo! Thats so cool!" the girls said in allusion and the started to introduce them self.

"I'm Marie!" said one Soul looked at her and grinned showing his teeth the girl smiled back.

"I knew someone named Marie before" Soul said losing his smile and looked at the next.

"I'm Savanah" and the next one. "I'm Sarah" and then the last two. "I'm Cora and this is my sister Luna" Soul nodded to them all as they said there names Tamaki quietly smiling next to him.

"Well nice to me ya. I'm Soul." He said back to them all.

Tamaki grinned and clung onto Soul happily yelling in his ear. "Oh, your get! And your smile! Oh you really must join!" Soul grinned again pushing him off.

"Really? Thanks I will" he said and glanced at Maka and Crona. Maka was smiling with Hunny and Mori eating a small piece of cake. Crona was glancing around at the girls before him** (As i said last chapter they all think Cronas a boy so ill keep Crona as a boy in text untill it maybe revilaed)** gripping his arm tight and shaking his head at almost every question they gave him. They did also ask why his hair pink/purple but he shook his head and said "I-I have always had p-pink hair...Is that...b-bad?" the girls replies to this where aww's and no its okay's.

"Oh this is great Crona gonna make it I have made it and Maka sure is having fun" Soul tought and started talking with the girls once more.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the class infront of me. I could feel myself shaking Maka taped my shoulder lightly and smiled "It's okay." I gulped and the teacher walked in.

"Ah! The new students have come before me! Ehehehe! Sorry!" I stared at the teacher I twitched taking a step back. She looked at me and smiled wide "Dont worry I don't bite! Please call me Miss. Loona will you please introduce yourself's?" she said glancing at Maka and Soul.

"Im Maka! Nice to meet you all!" Maka said and the teacher pointed her a desk.

"Yo, im Soul." Soul said and got directed to a desk to I noticed the was no more desks I shook my head and looked at the teach still smiling and then at the class I started to shake I looked down griping my arm hard.

"U-Uh...H-Hello...I-Im Crona..." I said and didn't move for the teacher never pointed she just smiled and when I saw that smile I thought Lady Medusa. I took a step back away from the teacher I could feel all eyes on me. I glanced at Maka fearful hoping she would realize but she didn't she was smiling at Soul. The teacher took a step forward to me and I realized that no one saw no one cared, they where laughing and talking to themself's. "Whats wrong Crona?" Miss Loona said reaching a hand for my shoulder I got wide-eyed and quickly took several steps back but before I realized it, I was falling and Ragnarok was screaming in my head "YOU IDIOT! IT CAN'T BE LADY MEDUSA SHES DEAD NOW GET OFF YOU BUT AND GO GET IN A DAMN SEAT!" I winced and I hit the ground everyone was now staring at me as I was holing my head in pain.

"Crona! Ar you okay!?" yelled Maka as she quickly walked to me. "What happened are you okay is it...Ragnarok?" I nodded and started to curl up into the shape of a ball.

"I-I don't know how t-to deal with...t-the teacher...s-she to much like...h-her..." I said making a hissing sound like a snake. Maka patted my head and looked at Miss. Loona.

"Um...He doesnt feel good...Can I take him to the nurse?" Maka said putting an arm around my curled body then I heard a voice.

"I'll go with them!" said Soul. I think Miss. Loona nodded because soon I was on my feet and ou the door.

* * *

"Crona what happened!" Maka said as soon as we got in the nurses office Ragnarok came out leaning on my head I could feel the bulling will start soon.

"L-Lady Medusa...S-Shes so much like h-her..." I said shaky getting ready to move my hands to protect my head from Ragnarok. He punched the side of my head as i quickly tryed to grab it but he was to fast.

"YOU IDIOT ITS NOT LADY MEDUSA SHE DOESNT EVEN KNOW WHERE HERE!" Ragnarok yelled punching my face more and more.

"Ow! Ragnarok! Stop it! S-Stop it!" he stopped reluctantly. I looked at Maka hands on head she stared at me with sad eyes.

"Crona...Do you think Miss. Loona is a witch?" she said as someone started to open the door Ragnarok quickly went away. The door opened to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi..." Soul said calmly.

"Is Crona alright Miss. Loona said to come and check" I stared at Haruhi not wanting to go back but I nodded slowly taking my hands off my head.

"I-Im fine..." I said slowly rubbing my arm and looking down.

Haruhi smiled "Well thats good! We should start heading back then" Maka and Soul nodded and I tried to do it myself but I couldn't all I could think about is Lady Medusa coming back.

* * *

So what do you think? The next chapter might show some action! Host club action! :3 Well I hope you like it! Thank you please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at the sing that hung above the door it stated "Music room 3" I slowly looked at the others. Maka and Soul nodded and I opened the door greeted by a gust of warm wind. I jumped backwards from the shock wide eyed at the people inside they where dressed in American clothes but for when its summer. Maka smiled wide and took a step in. "Is this for us? How did you know it was summer where we lived?" she said practically dancing to the group. I hesitantly walked in after Soul.

"Ya, its pretty cool that you knew." Soul said looking around. I nodded and stared at the floor there was a small bug, it looked a lot lick a snake. I shivered stepping away from it. Soul walked over to them with Maka. "So are me and Crona starting to day?"Tamaki smiled greatly.

"You start today! As of today you are a host!" Tamaki yelled enthusiastically. I flinched away and bumped into someone behind me. I herd a yelp as the person fell to the ground. I turned around and quickly said sorry several time and then I herd the reply.

"Oh no, its fine! Its my falt I wasn't paying any attention!" Haruhi said reassuringly patting my looking down head. I squecked moving away and saying sorry again everyone else was quite looking at Haruhi and me. Haruhi looked at me closely lifting my head. "You okay?" she said getting really close to check if i was hurt I could feel my face get hot and I quickly moved away.

"I-I-Im fine!" I said hiding my face the "twins" as Kyoya stated stared to laugh hestarically.

"My golly Haruhi! Hes as red as a tomato!" Said on his hair parted to the right.

"What you doing making the poor boy turn red!" said the other his hair parted onto the left. I stared at them getting reder. Maka and Soul And Tamaki and Some how Kyoya where staring at me Hunny and Mori not quite here yet. I hid my face moving to a corner and whimpering I could hear someone running over to me I guessed Maka but I herd someone else's voice.

"My poor dear!" said Tamaki giving my curled up body a hug. I flinched backward I then I could feel it, Ragnarok was coming out. I looked wide eyed at Maka I could tell that I had fear in my eyes and she mouthed Ragnarok I nodded. Maka run up to Tamaki and pulled him away sitting infront of me. Tamaki stared at her closly and then Maka looked at him then slowly the other's.

"We are here to protect you from a witch what ever comes next do not! I reapet do not touch the one named Ragnarok...He might bite you" just at Maka said that I could feel myself go forward and Raganrok hit Maka o the top of the head as heard as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I dont bite! What the hell! Did you tell her!" He looked down at me and jammed his hands to my head grinding them hard into my skull. "Are you passing rumors about me Crona! I wont allow you to! I kill you before you do got that!?" he grinned harder as everyone stared at me and Ragnarok as I tried to stop him I could feel the tears on my face. "Ra-Ragnarok stop you hurting me! I didn't I didn't! I didn't spread r-rumors!" I yelled trying to pull his fists of my head to no secsses.

"BY BUTT! The why the hell would she say I bite!? HUH! HUH!" Maka grabbed Ragnaroks head pushing him back away from me as far as able.

"I said you bite because I did Ragnarok now quit hurting Crona." she said as Ragnarok slowly, calmed down she let him go and he leaned on my head.

"So these are the stupid shit's that cant protect themselves?" Ragnarok said looking around I tried to glare up at him.

"Ragnarok thats not nice!" I said as I could feel my face get cooler.

Everyone was silent for a while. I wasn't sur if they where scared of me and Ragnarok or just didn't want to talk to use but soon I saw on of the twin grow a great big smile and the the other did the same as hes brother. "AHAHAHAHA! There's a beast coming out of his back! And these stranger's wanna protect us!? From what?! AHAHAHA!" they said together I flinched and Ragnarok pounded my head once looking at them.

"Who you calling a damn beast! You mongrels! I shoul kill you before the witch gets the damn chance!" he growled out angredly, all the twins did was contune to smile and laugh.

"Dont mine Hikaru and Kaoru" Haruhi said noticing that Ragnarok was angered easly. "There just stupid..." he tralled on **(Yes he...Crona is yet to be told Haruhis a girl)** Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Haruhi with sad face's.

"We didn't mean to make him mad!" said the on with hair parted to the left.

"Ya! We where just having fun!" said the other snickering which I shook my head in confusion.

Maka looked at the twins closly but soon Tamaki was up and swinging his head on the tops of each one. "You should know better then be rude to quest's! And new host's!" he yelled scornfully but the twins just smiled.

"What was that for Milord!?" they wined Ragnarok had been looking at Haruhi be for smircking.

"FLAT-CHEST!" he yelled and dissapered and soon I was staring at Haruhi and woundering why Ragnarok had said that. Haruhi was stading there just noticing that the yell was ment for him.


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at Haruhi as he smiled. "Ha, I guess I am pretty flat-chested" he looked at Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou and they all smiled back.

"Guess my darling daughters secret is out" He said smiling happily I looked at him confused and then Maka stepped in.

"So Haruhi's a girl?" she said, they all nodded as one. Soul sighed and I fidgeted still very confused. I could feel my face go red as I stared at Haruhi more and more realizing Haruhi's girl like feature's.

"I-I-Im s-s-s-so s-sorry!" I stuttered out but Haruhi only smiled back.

"It's fine only the host club knows im acting as a boy..." she starts to glare at the tree boys that where at the moment discussing something Kyoya just pushed up his glasses and wrote something down. I got worried, worried that I wouldn't be able to stay here and I would be sent away because of Ragnarok and his loud mouth.

Soul sighed looking at me and mostlikly seeing the worry because pated my head and said "Hey, Crona it's fine. Its not very cool to be worrying so much. Suddenly Tamaki ran out of the small group he and the twins hand made and clinged to me. "WE SHALL HAVE A WELCOMING PARTY!" he yelled and then looked at Kyoya with hopeful eyes, he nodded and I squirmed "Oh you'll all come right! PLease please please!" he said looking up at me I hesitated not knowing what to do.

"Oh yes! Yes well come of course!" Said Maka smiling wide Soul nodded and did a Mmm-Hmm sound that I couldn't really do. Everyone was now looking at me I shivered still trying to get out of Tamaki's grip.

"A-A-Ah..." I was about ready to scream when Haruhi's voice came through.

"TAMAKI!Quit it! You making him scared let go!" She yelled smacking Tamaki's head I could see him shed a tear as he very slowly let goo of me and then, huddled in a corner. I emidditly thought Skyview Kornerkov an wanted to join him but Haruhi placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked looking me in the face I could feel my face get a little warm. I nodded trying to look away but I could take my eyes off hers such a nice color, nothing like mine. I couldn't tell very well but Hikaru and Kaoru which ever one is which was smirking. I heard a voice from outside the door it spoke.

"May I come in? I would like to speak with Crona." Miss. Loona said coming in with out being answered if she could come in. I got wide eyed and started shaking my head no, viscously. I backed away as far as I could from her and from everyone but Maka and Soul they looked at me and nodded.

"Sorry Miss. Loona is it okay if me and Soul come with you?" Maka asked. Miss. Loona shook her head and I sighed shaking.

"No I just need to talk to him" she said looking at us three. The host club looked at Miss. Lonna and us and soon Hikaru Kaoru and Kyoya where gone, Tamaki still in the corner and Haruhi looking at Miss. Loona closely.

"What for?" asked Maka walking towards her.

"Oh I just want a privet talk with him if you please..." she said looking at Maka. Maka and Soul sighed and looked at me and mouthed sorry you have to go.

"Hello Miss. Loona!" Haruhi said like she was in thought of her name. Miss. Loona nodded to her.

"Hello Haruhi. Please come with me Crona." I hesitated and very slowly went with her really not wanting to be alone with the one thats so much like Lady Medsua.


	8. Chapter 8

"You are very clever Crona." Miss. Loona said closing the door behind us. We where in her rom and I couldnt bring my self to say anything to her, I just looked down. "You have already discovered what I am" she continued leaning down and grabbing my chin i looked every where but thoughts eye's, the eye's like Lady Medusa's She smiled and patted my cheek. "Your mommy should be here very soon!" She yelped happily squeezing my small cheeks I twisted my head and looked her start in the eye fear growing strongly.

"L-Lady Medusa's alive?" I ask shakingly, Miss. Loona nods letting go and wiping her hands.

"Yes Crona, And she's very happy to be able to see you again she as a special mission for you isn't that nice?" she asked I stared at her and tried to shake my head soon I heard the sound of a snake in the front of my feet, it was the bug from a while ago the one I didn't smash with my foot.

"Now Crona, you need to fined me a very nice young lady so I can move around" Said the small snake I stared at it knowing its Medusa. "You can do that right Crona? You know im counting on you" Medusa hissed and i stepped away and nodded. "Thats very good Crona your a very good girl" she says and Miss. Loona looks confused.

"Crona's not a boy?" she says and the snake hisses a no in reply. "Now go Crona! Find me a body to move around in! Then i will give you a new mission a good one i think you'll like it" I nodded and ran out surching for the nearest girl i could find. Soon I hit Haruhi when I wasn't paying attention. I groaned looking at her knowing that if I wasn't back to Lady Medusa soon that i would be in trouble Yet the only girl body i find is Haruhi of all people. I just hope someone i dont know comes soon so i dont have to take her.

* * *

Ya I know its short but...OMG Medusa's back! O3O Okay so what do you think? Good introduction to Medusa or bad? PLease tell me! :o Thank you for reading so far!


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh! Hi Crona! You okay? You look...fritened" Haruhi said and I was, but I tried to shake my head as no in reply, but my head didn't move it just shook like the rest of my body. Why, why did I have to run into Haruhi, I would rather have myself as the sacrifice than anyone, especially her.

"I'm...f-f-f-fine!" I spurted out my head spinning as Itried to look everywhere but her. She slowly nodded looking up at my face, she slowly moved her hand up and patted my shoulder I looked at her the fear slowly draining.

"Do you need anything?" she asked and in a snap fear was running down my body once again. I could hear the anouded yells of Ragnarok in my head and I slowly grabbed my hair and fell to the ground shaking. "Hey!" Haruhi bent down I backed up. I tryed to tell her to go, to get away from me, so I wouldn't have to do it but of course nothing but undecidable mumbles left my mouth. She looked worried as Maka did once before I felt the tears roll down my face as I quickly wiped them, I had to do it. I stood up and looked down at Haruhi and said the simple words that I most dreaded to say, as stable as I could "Will y-you come with m-me?"

* * *

Yes a short chapter, sorry! Its just I like cliffhangers and I just didn't want to rush straight to Medusa come on that's no fun! So i hoped you liked this very short chapter! Thank you for reading! J-Chan (My nick name :3)


	10. Chapter 10

She had said yes, the worse answer. I walked back, leading Haruhi where Lady Medusa waited, waited to steal this body and give it no return, untill she finds a better body or Haruhi dies. I shivered at the though as I walked forward, Haruhi at my side, she had a blank look but there was a hint of curiosity in her eyes. I sighed trying to relive the stress, but once I reached the door it just came back 3 times worse and Ragnarok's little comments like "It's just a girl come on idiot" and "Hello!? Anyone in here? Hurry up Crona!" didn't help. Haruhi smiled looking up at me I shook my head and opened the door, oh and how I hated to do so.

They were gone, I got confused as I looked around Haruhi stared at me "So, what is it?" she asked blankly a little annoyed as I heard a hiss at my feet. I jumped away the small snake of Lady Medusa going towards Haruhi "Good job Crona im proud you got someone so fast!" she said as she, very slowly reached Haruhis foot, pathetically. Haruhi looked down and picked up Lady Medusa "Oh a little snake. Is this what you wanted to show me Crona? It quite cute but why me?" she asked looking at me smiling a little. I gulped seeing Lady Medusa crawl down her arm closer to her lips, Haruhi unaware. I wish I could stop it, in someway. Somehow.

* * *

Yep another short chapter and another cliff hanger! Oh dear what will Crona do! Thanks for reading! 10th chapter Yay!


	11. Chapter 11

I knew it wasnt a good idea, and that Lady Medusa would punish me honorably but, I just couldnt let it happen. I stood there shaking think about what I could do in a matter of seconds to stop this, while Ragnarok protested in anger in my head all the while. "Um L-Lady Medusa."

Haruhi looked at me noticing that Lady Medusa had reached so close to her lips. She smiled and grabbed her back up, Lady Medusa hissed "You stupid girl stop lifting me up it's anoing and unwanted!" came her angry voice "Crona! I do not like her go find me a different body one to an owner with a ditzzy mind like yours!" I nodded pulling Haruhi with me, she was frozen having her memory taken away sometimes did that. As soon as I closed the door she came back to life confused.

"So, what did you want to show me?" she asked tilting her head.

"Oh! N-N-Nothing!" I replied trying to be at least a little bit more calmer.

"Okay. You wanna go back?" I nodded as we headed out to the place that sadly, I could be destroying.

* * *

As we walked in I heard a hiss, I jumped realizing that it was only Ragnarok, which now was beating my head laughing "AHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you Crona! You idiot! AHAHAHAHAH!" he yelled into my ear as every host club member, Maka and Soul stared at me, the club not yet open. As I struggled for Ragnarok to stop, out of the corner of my eye I saw a piece of candy flying up as Ragnarok cough in in his mouth tongue flicking.

"Oh really? You think you can bribe me? Eh?! You do? Well fine then. Crona come on! " he smacked my head lightly and pulled my hair in the direction of a table the host club staring all the way with Soul and Maka being use to this method explain who Ragnarok was a little more clearly. They also explained, what we are, what we're here for, and little things about the school. I shook my head crawling up in a corner Ragnarok gone(He go board). Soon all the customer's where there, but I couldn't serve them, I was to caught up with Lady Medusa and that one 'dizzy' girl I would have to take to her.

* * *

Oh my? This wasnt what I planed! I was planing an accidental kiss! D: Oh well! I think it worked well this way! :D


	12. Notice

Okay this is a very simple notice I wanna ask why guest that is comenting wants an evil Crona and a good Medusa? I could write an alternate Soul eater story but in this story no. No evil Crona and no good Medusa its just the way Soul Eater is. Ask me to make someone there opposite then your just wasting your time because im not gonna do it in this story. Thank you and the next chapter is soon on its way!

* * *

Guest im not sure I can do a cross over with EVERYONE with different personalitys so after this ill THINK about doing and alternet personality story for Soul eater but I dont think I could give alternet personalitys to very many other characters. Thank you! The next chapter will probably wont be up very soon kuz im lazy. Sorry!


	13. Chapter 12

"Hey? Hey Crona! Wake up!" I sat strate up I saw Maka smiling at me "Time for school silly!" she pulled my arm to get me out of bed. Its been a few weeks and iv been avoiding anyone that could be ditzy like Lady Medusa said but I dont even know what thats like. Maka looked up at me worried, "Hey you okay Crona? You look paler then normal, are you sick?" I shook my head.

"N-No...Im just...p-pale..." I told as I got up out of bed and flatened my long night robe. My night rode was nothing like what I normally wear its a bright pink with lace at the bottom. I looked at Maka she nodded and left, I got dressed into my normal black robe buttoning all the button instead of letting my collar hang. I walked out of my room down to breakfast which Maka was cooking.

"Yo Crona! You got somewhere better to go dressed like that" Soul said I stared at him confused and looked down, it wasn't my robe it, it was the uniform.

"H-How...b-b-but..." I said hesntly as I heard a large bam and two more uniforms came through the window, one a yellow dress, the other a blue suit like mine and then, a letter. Maka picked up the letter and read then she soon passed it on to Soul and Soul to me. The letter said "Your welcome we got sad seeing you in the clothes you wore oh and sorry Crona we dressed you up its weird you didn't notice from a Host Club friend" I stared at the letter as I set it down.

* * *

"I dont l-like them...There itchy and tight" I wined as we walked to school all in are uniforms "I like my normal clothes better!"

"Crona it was a gift we should wear them! You'll get used to it soon and I dont know what you mean by its itchy and tight this dress is nothing of the sorts" Maka said looking at me, maybe it was itchy and tight for Soul and for the boys uniform not the girls so I glance at soul and he shook his head.

"There not itchy or tight for me Crona" Soul said to me as I sighed and itched arm, and soon just held it in my hand as we walked along the halls of the school.

* * *

The bell rang and we soon headed to the Host Club. As we walked in the room was filled with a powerful smell of roses, I coughed as I walked around to Haruhi's table it was normal not but I could breath very well with this uniform. "Hi Crona! How are you to day? Do you like the uniform?" Haruhi asked, I shook my head i knew it was rude but i should be honest right? "Oh, whats wrong? Haruhi asked.

"Its i-itchy and tight...I liked my normal clothes b-better...sorry..." I replied sitting down at the table the Host Club was gonna start soon.

"I wonder why I think we go the right size and the uniforms arent made of scratchy fabric" she thought out loud as girls started to fill the room and are conversation ended.


	14. Chapter 13

As the young girls filed the room I quickly asked Haruhi one question really fast "Haruhi...Whatsditzymean" she looked at me confused.

"Ditzy?" she asked as Kyoya signed in the girls, it always went in order, Tamaki and Soul, Hikaru and Koaru, Hunny and Mori, and then me and Haruhi , last. I nodded and looked a her hoping for an answer soon and not to sound like im hiding something, which I am. "Ditzy...Hmmm..." Haruhi hummed and taped her finger on her chin as she thought, looking up slightly. "I guess ditzy is...Im not sure how to describe it. Your a little ditzy but not quite the same way as when girls are ditzy. Im not sure, sorry Crona." I nodded as Maka, one of our first costumers today sat down next to me, smiling.

"Hey Crona, what you guys talking about" Maka slightly snickered as 2 other girls came and sat down. I shifted uncomfortably griping my arm witch soon maybe me want to itch my arm, so I did that, it hurt.

* * *

**First time** **Haruhi's P.O.V! :D**

I stared at Crona itching his arm like that, I got confused as I greeted Maka and the other two Naomi and Maddy. I patted Crons arm he flinched and looked up (with a blush but she could really tell) "Y-Yes Haruhi..." he stuttered.

"You should stop itching it might get worse" I said as he nodded and looked away moving his hand away from his arm. Its so easy to tell him something and he just stops, like hes gonna get hurt if he doesn't. I still wonder why the Uniform is itchy and tight, maybe we did get the wrong size. I fixed up tea and sat down again and we all started to talk, Crona even, if he got told his name he would join but me, I was the one out of it thinking about Haruhis uniform. Suddenly there was a jolt and Crona got up.

"I c-cant...I c-cant stand the i-itching...anymore...s-sorry" he said as his voice got smaller and smaller and he him self leaned lower and lower with each word. I nodded and lead him to the changing room to pick him a different outfit for now.

"We'll be back girls!" I smiled at the 3 they smiled back with little Kyaaa's from everyone else, not really knowing why I was taking Crona.

* * *

Oooo! Whats gonna happen! I love cliffhangers and im sorry you'll have to deal with it but the next chapter will be up soon since its almost spring break(!) and the cliffhanger isn't THAT bad, right?


	15. Chapter 14

Well I guess I work on this story better when I have school...Well here it is after a week when I told you it would be up soon...-...Sorry... OH and im thinking of making a Pandora Hearts fanfic soon once I really get into it and know more.

* * *

Haruhi lead me away I got confused and scared but didnt protest. We were soon in a not-so-small room full of colors hanging on tons of racks. I did what I could and stood there staring at the colors, getting a head ache. "Your cloths are tight and itchy right? Here pick one that's not to flashy..." Haruhi said as she started walking around. I nodded slowly slightly confused.

"What d-do you mean..." I asked as I stepped up next to her.

"I mean get dressed into something more fitting untill we can get you a new uniform...Unless you don't want a uniform I don't mind its Tamaki and them that will...think you hate them" she chuckled staring up at me and then I heard a click.

"Crona! You took so long I was forced to move my fragile form to get this girl. Luna I think is my new name..." I heard behind me and Haruhi laughed.

"Your new name Luna? I think Luna has always been your name" Haruhi said as she walked to 'Luna'. I shook my head and stared. How did she know? Did she see Maka? Did she hurt this girl named Luna? I got worried and hunched down clenching my hair. Was Lady Medusa here to kill? To kill everyone i made friends with? Or will I?

Or will I kill the people I love?

* * *

Ya its short...More will be soon I hope!


	16. Chapter 15

I felt a hand on my head as I could feel Lady Medusa's presence closer to me but the one that patted my head, that was Haruhi. "Luna are you alright? This isnt like yourself" she said slightly stepping back as Lady Medusa got closer. I could hear a smack over my hunched body, the body that would hold much more punishment then the slap Haruhi got. I sprang up and grabbed Lady Medusa's hand, head hung so I couldn't see blaring angry eyes looking at me. "P-Please don't.." I told letting go and shakily stepped back head still hung not knowing her reaction.

"Alright..." Lady Medusa said as she grabbed Haruhi "No word of this you ugly little girl" and most likely pushed her out since I hurd a crash outside the door. I flinched at Lady Medusa got closer and soon patted my head, "Im not mad at you Crona. Now come one I want to show you something will you be a good girl and let me ride your back?" my chin was pulled up into a gleeful face and I shakily nodded.

Ragnarok formed on my back making wings and Lady Medusa hoped onto me, before I was ready. I winced and flew out the window trying not to look back.

* * *

**Back at the host Club no ones P.O.V**

Haruhi smacked ageist the floor holding her nose as she got up. Everyone turned and stared at her. Tamaki yelped in sadness and ran to the fallen girl and caressed her in hugs, before he got pushed away. "I'm fine Tamaki now get away from me" Maka stared at Haruhi worried slowly walking to her.

"Where Crona" she asked as Haruhi looked up at her. Haruhi thought quick and came up with an ordanariy answer.

"Changing I think" she said and looked around some of the girls where giggling, why?

"With Luna?" came out a giggly voice, Cora. Haruhi got up and dusted of looking at Cora, confused.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked walking to Cora, Lunas sister, which was giggling as Haruhi walked, thinking that Haruhi was jealous.

"Luna went in there, quite bravely indeed" said Cora and she smiled at Haruhi as Haruhi just blankly stared back. Was she meaning that she thought Luna was in there with the dressing Crona? She never saw her she doesn't even reamber leaving and falling on the floor, how did that happen!

Something was up. Something is wrong. Someones gonna get hurt. Soon.

* * *

How about that! Maybe Ill update every morning! Well unless its a long chapter. o3o Hoped you liked it! :D So long for now? Of and if you have any qustions on the plot or if you want to scorn me in anyway about this or my other story, please. PM me.


End file.
